


嘴巴破

by tgc0702



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgc0702/pseuds/tgc0702
Summary: 嘴巴的破洞也是，一丁點小動作也無時無刻不提醒及川它的存在，及川當然氣得牙癢癢，巴不得它快消失。但是他又是個犯賤的人，在察覺到它在的同時，繼續去愚弄傷口讓它更加疼痛，好讓那份愉悅湧上心頭。
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 1





	嘴巴破

及川徹的嘴巴破了洞。  
  
及川沒印象是什麼時候生成的，只記得當他在吃牛奶麵包時，平時毫無存在感的砂糖覆蓋於唇內時格外的清晰，靈活的舌頭反射性舔拭，除了微甜的滋味於舌尖擴散以外，他還品嚐到些許的鐵鏽味，及川立即反應過來是嘴巴破洞。  
  
只要放任不管，近期避免重口味和過燙的飲食的話，基本上三到四天便會痊癒，可是及川徹止不住心頭不明的慾望，總會不斷用舌頭去刺激洞口。  
  
感知各種氣味的舌頭對於觸覺也十分敏銳，他刻意在傷口的兩側來回滑動，平滑且薄嫩的口腔內膜有一處微小的突起，徐緩經過能感受到如同山丘陡然凹陷的坑疤，舌尖在瞄準坑洞爾後，他施加力道下壓。  
  
啊、好痛。  
及川微啟嘴唇，隨後以齒咬住破洞兩側的嫩肉，輕輕向上提起後鬆開，富有彈性的口輪匝肌在彈回後被疼痛佔據神經。  
  
及川赫然意識到，他喜歡凌虐自己的嘴巴破洞。  
  
要說為什麼，或許是因為這微不足道的傷口帶來的疼痛遠比想像的劇烈，尤其在他故意為之的舉動後，自唇內發出的痛楚像是抗議主人無理舉鬧的暴行──及川徹享受這樣的痛。  
  
微弱的刺痛中隱隱約約帶來快樂因子，宛如毒癮似的，痛所帶來的酥麻促使大腦大量分泌多巴胺，若不時刻捉弄，他總覺得空虛無比。  
  
有天進行晨間梳洗，及川把下唇翻開來，認真觀察自己的破洞，果不其然的沒有好轉的跡象，比前幾天還要腫脹，破洞貌似擴大了。  
  
洞什麼時候會消失呢？  
及川盯著鏡中一如往常帥氣的自己，偏過頭刷起牙，並用牙刷的刷毛磨過破洞。  
  
明明傷口在作痛，為什麼他會感到愉悅呢。及川曾經把這份不解和好友岩泉訴說，卻反遭好友一腳用力踹上他的臀部，失去平衡倒下的及川不滿地向岸泉嘟嚷，被對方一句：「你是抖M還是有毛病？需要我打你的頭讓你清醒嗎？」堵住嘴。  
  
及川一時無法否認，他確實想過自己是否兩者皆屬，不過他討厭自己身體出現任何傷痕，甚至連嘴巴破洞都是。  
  
身上的傷多半是他不注意產生，一旦回想起發生傷痛的原因，都會讓及川有「輸了」、「被支配」的感覺。  
及川討厭這樣的感覺，可笑的是，這兩種心情在他面對他最討厭的那個人時，都會跑出來嘲笑他的無能。  
  
嘴巴的破洞也是，一丁點小動作也無時無刻不提醒及川它的存在，及川當然氣得牙癢癢，巴不得它快消失。但是他又是個犯賤的人，在察覺到它在的同時，繼續去愚弄傷口讓它更加疼痛，好讓那份愉悅湧上心頭。  
  
是快樂還是不爽，及川懶得去思考了，他只是喜歡的很，喜歡這種痛，並渴望著痛的到來。  
  
「哦──不就跟那個、唔、小牛若一樣嗎？」  
「哈？」  
  
糟糕，發球的路線偏了。  
及川蹙起眉望向偏離理想軌道的排球，見小外甥慌張地跑起步回傳，及川踮起腳接住稍微高了點的球。  
  
「徹是笨蛋，剛剛那球跑掉了！你這個笨蛋二傳手！」  
「小屁孩給我閉嘴。」及川忿忿地吐起舌頭，「都是你，為什麼這時候忽然冒出小牛若的名字啦。」  
  
猛扁起嘴瞪著孩子氣的及川徹，他雙手叉腰，理所當然的回應：「知道很痛但很愛弄，不就跟你喜歡挑戰『小牛若』一樣嗎？你根本很喜歡小牛若……唔哇！」  
  
語句未完，眼前神色一轉陰暗的及川驀然以強而有力的上手發球朝他邁進，猝不及防的猛趕緊回到守備狀態，來不及說出口的抱怨中止於及川節奏加快的發球。  
  
及川看著猛轉過身追逐球的背影，他大大翻起白眼。  
  
誰喜歡小牛若啊，及川大人超討厭他好嗎？  
再怎麼樣都喜歡不了小牛若的。  
  
討厭死了。


End file.
